Don't ever kiss your super hot, a cappella singing best friend
by ktcantwrite
Summary: An alternate ending to the first Klaine kiss back in season 2. AU where Blaine is bi and just broke up with his longterm girlfriend, he and Kurt are leaving for college in the fall, and they end up making out and it turns their friendship upside down.
1. Chapter 1

If you happen to be the girl who kissed me, please don't get mad about this. You said that you kissing me was the form your emotions took after your breakup and this is the form my emotions took after we ruined our friendship forever.

** I don't know the dates I'm just making them up.**

* * *

**Tuesday June 27th 2012**

"Sometimes you think to yourself, Oh, there you are…I've been looking for you forever. "

Then Blaine got up from his seat and kissed me. On the _mouth!_

My _first_ kiss!

Journal, I know I said Karofsky kissed me a while ago but I don't think that counts. Cause I didn't like him and just no. But this? This was the most beautiful moment of my life.

We were sitting there & I was decorating Pavorati's casket and he held my hand and it was so beautiful. He touched my face and it was the most perfect first kiss I could ever dream of. I'm really happy it finally happened.

* * *

**Author's note:**

This progressively gets further and further away from the actual plot of Klaine's relationship. I'm warping it to match what happened to me because it's an AU and I can do what I want.

Thank you to anyone who's reading this.

Seriously though. If you ever think you want to kiss your best friend, don't. You're either going to end up dating or end up not being friends. Most likely the latter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wednesday June 28th 2012**

It's ruined. It's all ruined.

We got to talking and Blaine was totally different today. He said what we did was a mistake…He wants to pretend like it didn't happen. Which is not what I want. I agreed though because I can't imagine a life without him.

I said it didn't mean anything and that I was okay. I was fine with that, too. Really. I know yesterday I said it was beautiful and great, which it was, but if he wants to just be friends I'm okay with that too. I just went on trying to talk to Blaine like we had the day before but he wasn't really responding. We texted a bit in the morning and that's when he said that he was freaking out. He looked at my snap-chats but I didn't really get much from him the rest of the day.

Then he said that he had told his friend Jeff about what had happened and how confused he was. I was kinda hurt he talked to Jeff instead of me, but whatever I guess. It'll be kinda awkward when we're with Jeff now but okay. He said it's okay if I was mad at him for telling Jeff, but I wasn't. I told Mercedes after all, without telling Blaine. But Mercedes isn't really friends with Blaine so it's a little different.

Blaine said that he was confused and emotionally distraught because of impending college in 2 months and because he just broke up with his long-term girlfriend a month ago. (Blaine is bi, by the way, journal.)

Now he said that he wants to just go back to normal, but I've been trying! He hasn't! We've barely talked the past 2 days. We were talking so much before the stupid kiss happened, and now we're not normal at all. I don't really know what our normal would be, because when he was with his girlfriend during the school year we didn't talk as much. But then summer came along and we spent a lot of time together. I don't know which would be our normal, because I feel like we were only spending so much time together because he maybe had a crush on me.

After we kissed he said that he'd just gotten out of a relationship so he wasn't really looking for one right now, and I said okay. I don't remember what else I said. I didn't really expect Blaine to _want_ to be in a relationship with me, because our colleges are a half hour away so that'd be kinda difficult.

This is the first time anyone's shown any interest in me, so I'm interested. I think? I don't know if I can see Blaine and I dating. I remember a while ago Blaine said on his blog that he wanted to marry a girl and have his own kids and a dog and stuff. But now I don't know what he'd want in the future.

I don't know what I'd want in the future now, either.

I'd always thought I'd marry some guy and live in NYC until I'm ready to start a family & move to somewhere in Washington or Oregon.

I never imagined I'd be contemplating the rest of me life over one stupid kiss.

I hate this.

Why did I have to kiss my best friend? Why did I ruin such a great thing we had?


	3. Chapter 3

**Thursday June 29th, 2012**

To be fair it's really Blaine's fault. He took advantage of me, knowing I was attracted to him & had no experience so I was willing to kiss anyone. He said he didn't recognize "this" as what his emotions were taking shape in but I don't believe him. I don't think that's the full truth. I know he had a thing for me last summer before college was here and before his breakup. I think he's just trying to hide his feelings for me by covering it up with college and ex-girlfriend emotional baggage.

I feel used. I feel like he took advantage of my vulnerability with my lack of experience and just. crushed me. This feels GREAT.


	4. Chapter 4

**Friday June 30th 2012**

Well I hung out with Blaine, Jeff, and Nick today at some park near Dalton. It wasn't as awkward as I thought it was going to be. It was mostly Jeff talking about this girl he met and was sort-of dating, we talked about Blaine's big summer trip because he leaves tomorrow. Then we all went on a walk on a trail nearby to go find a pond. Blaine and I weren't alone for very long and it wasn't really alone cause Nick and Jeff were walking either ahead of us or behind or next to us the whole time. There was a point where Blaine and I were ahead and we talked a bit. It was pretty normal. I didn't know what to say but we talked about that TV show we were watching and had almost finished.

Then we all stood around and I said goodbye to Blaine because I had to go back to Lima, Nick & Jeff didn't say goodbye cause they live in Westerville with Blaine. Blaine said something about bringing me back something from France & I said anything would be great. Then we hugged. Not as long as we used to hug when we'd be alone, but not as short as I was thinking it was going to be.

"I love you, message me on tumblr or Facetime me sometime before I get back!"

"Will do" I said with a smile. I don't know if I'll go out of my way to Facetime him because I won't ever know when he has wifi or if he's even awake. I'll message him on tumblr occasionally. I don't want to not talk for the next 4 weeks.

Maybe when he gets back everything will be back to normal. Or maybe he'll kiss me again and confuse the hell out of me. You can never really tell what Blaine's gonna do. I didn't think he'd kiss me, and he did. I didn't think he'd tell anyone since he wanted to forget, and he did.

I don't know anything anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tuesday July 3rd, 2012**

Blaine's been gone for a couple days now. I've been trying to distract myself because I need to get used to not having him around. Especially with college and all.

After Blaine told me he told Jeff about the kiss he said Jeff was there if I needed to talk too. I said no at the time but now I might be reconsidering. Maybe Jeff will have more insight to what to do. And he knows what Blaine told him and I really want to know. Why was Blaine so confused? Does he have maybe a crush on me? I don't know what I have to say to Jeff, cause, well, I was okay with it just happening and forgetting it.

I don't know if Jeff would tell me what Blaine told him, because he's been Blaine's friend a lot longer than he's been mine. I also don't really want Jeff to tell Blaine that I just wanted to know what he'd said about the kiss.

What details did he give? Did he just say we kissed or did he say we madeout? Because it was definitely more than just a peck. We kind of cuddled afterward and then he left. It was a really intimate moment for me and I just hope some of it stays between the two of us. That's why I didn't tell Mercedes everything, because I like having things that just I know about. Like the songs we shared or the way he touched my neck or how his hair was so soft and he smelled so good.

You don't count though because you're a journal and I needed to write this down so I don't forget. I want to remember my first kiss with a guy, even if Blaine wants to forget his first kiss with a guy.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thank you to anyone who's read any of this. I don't know how much more i have to write about because nothing else has happened. If I end up talking to my "Jeff" I'll probably write another chapter. Until then, this is pretty much the end until "Blaine" gets back from his trip.


End file.
